The University of Utah Health Sciences Center (UUHC) is ideally positioned to serve as a Regional Coordinating Center for the Network. Utah StrokeNet will serve the Intermountain West, a 5-state region encompassing 10% of the U.S. landmass. UUHC is the only regional academic medical facility and Comprehensive Stroke Center. UT StrokeNet will include Primary Children's Medical Center, the 4-state/15- spoke Telestroke Network, and Utah Regional NeuroNEXT network which includes Intermountain Medical Center (IMC), and numerous community hospitals. UT StrokeNet brings unique strengths to the Network: 1. Wide catchment: Via the collaboration between UUHC and IHC, almost every resident of any age with any insurance plan living in the Intermountain West will have access to the UT StrokeNet. The Utah Telestroke Network reaches remote corners in four states. 2. Strong support from the CCTS including clinical research space and nursing support, community engagement, biostatistics and study design support. 3. Neurology Clinical Trials Office, a department-supported resource for NIH-sponsored trials, which provides comprehensive support including contracting, IRB submission, protocol development, and coordination. 4. Availability of Adult and Pediatric Hospitals with specialized multidisciplinary stroke teams. UUHC benefits from University Hospital and PCMC each of which has strong stroke services with a demonstrated track record of successful participation in NIH-sponsored clinical trials 5. Innovative recruitment strategies, including social media-based methods and an institutional drive to utilize the established Telestroke Network 6. Career Development and Mentorship Resources: MS in Clinical Investigation, the KL2 program, and the Molecular Medicine Program. The resources have demonstrated effectiveness, with a career development award success rate of >90%. 7. Translational Research: UT StrokeNet will bring to the Network expertise in vascular malformations, thrombosis and platelet aggregation, neurovascular coupling and peri-infarct depolarization, stroke genetics, population-based genetic epidemiology, and functional imaging and imaging analysis.